


Break The Distance

by the_cats_pyjamas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coronavirus mention, Long-Distance Relationship, Negative feelings, One Shot, Roman is basically me at the moment, Roman really misses his boyfriend, This is me projecting, Virgil comforts Roman, virgil is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_cats_pyjamas/pseuds/the_cats_pyjamas
Summary: Virgil is all the way across the country and Roman misses him a lot. They discuss Roman's feelings during a video call.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	Break The Distance

**Author's Note:**

> For Context: I live in Victoria, Australia, and here we have very strict Covid restrictions, so I cannot even go over to a friends house. Our state borders are closed and so no one can come over from other states. Roman's feelings about Virgil are basically mine about my friends.  
> Anyway, enjoy reading!!

“… and so I told Patton that I would die for him if he asked me too, because come on, it’s Pat, who wouldn’t? And he obviously freaked out at that because I guess he didn’t like the idea of me dying for him, and so I had to calm him down a bit after that but after that I managed to confirm I would do it….”

Roman stared at the screen in front of him, watching as his boyfriend recounted every aspect of his day through the screen. Virgil had been away on a work trip when COVID restrictions hit and he had been forced to stay in the hotel ever since. That was late April. Now it was September and although restrictions were in the process of easing, Virgil still wasn’t allowed to catch a flight back. 

They had called every day since, and every day it got harder and harder. Roman loved Virgil with every fibre of his being, and not being able to see him in person, to wake up and go to sleep next to him, to cuddle and kiss him whenever he pleased, to not even be able to lounge around on a couch with. Being able to see his love through a screen was amazing of course, but no matter how much he wished it to be, it was never the same. Roman felt alone and tired of the heartache and longing to just be close to his boyfriend again, to be able to fall asleep in his arms, to lie his head on Virgil’s chest and listen to his heartbeat, to lie next to each other late into the night and just talk about life. 

It also didn’t help that he couldn’t have any of his friends over. It might’ve been a bit more bearable if Patton could come over and hang out, or Logan or Janus, but he couldn’t. His only company was Virgil’s cat, Sally, who either loved Roman or hated Roman, no in-between. If only this whole pandemic was over and he could see all of his friends again. He missed them all so much, most of all his wonderful boyfriend who just happened to be all the way across the country…

Roman hadn’t realised he was zoning out until Virgil’s voice snapped him back to reality. 

“Hey Ro, you ok? You are looking a little sad there.”

Roman started slightly and focussed back on Virgil, who was looking back at him with gentle concern. “Sorry, I was just thinking…”

“About what?”

“How much I miss you. I love being able to call you every day, but it’s not the same, you know? I miss being able to be near you, being able to hug and kiss you every day and all the little things like that. And I know that you will be home as soon as you can, and I know that it will be alright, but it feels like forever until I will be able to see you in person and I don’t want to wait that long…” Roman trailed off as he realised he was crying. Virgil gave him a look of sympathy.

“I really want to hug you right now,” Virgil said, looking through the screen at Roman. Roman nodded sadly, wiping his eyes and trying to calm himself down. Sally came into the room and situated herself in Roman’s lap, as if doing the hugging for Virgil. Roman gave a shaky laugh, still trying to calm himself down. 

“Good girl Sally,” Virgil cooed. He redirected his attention to his boyfriend. “Hey, Roman, it will be ok, we’ll get through this.” Roman nodded, looking back at Virgil. He wished more than ever that he was there with him. 

“I know,” Roman responded, voice still slightly shaky from crying. “It’s just really hard. And I know one day we will be back in the same room together and it will be wonderful, but I just want that moment to be now. And all the extra stuff happening with the world isn’t making it any easier. It’s not like I can go over to Logan and Patton’s house and talk to them. I want to be able to speed up time and skip all of this, and just be able for you to come back. I love you so much.”

“I love you too Roman. And we will get through this. I feel the same way. Being out of Victoria means I can go out, but there is no one I want to go out with. You, Pat, Logan, Janus and Remus are all the way across the country. I really wish I was back with you. But we will get through this if it is the last thing we do. Fuck this pandemic!! I love you too much Ro. You are the best thing in my life and if you think for a moment that a stupid virus is going to ruin that for me then think again.”

Roman gave Virgil a sad smile, gently patting the black cat in his lap. “You are the best thing in my life too Stormcloud. I will wait for however long it takes for you to come back home, no matter how hard it is.”

The two of them sat there in silence for a while, and then Virgil continued with the recount of his day. Roman watched as his boyfriend talked, laughing at the snarky comments Virgil made and admiring how handsome he looked, even through a screen. And although Roman’s heart ached to be close to Virgil, he knew they would be ok. They would be together again soon, it would just take patience and time. They loved each other, and that was enough.

They would be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
